


What You Need

by Auber_Gine_Dreams



Series: Poly Dorm Antics [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dream Jicheol, Face-Fucking, Implied Poly Dorm, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mild desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/pseuds/Auber_Gine_Dreams
Summary: Wonwoo broke the kiss and slid his hand inside Seungcheol’s pants.“Tell me about it.”He tried to make it sound casual, like hearing about Seungcheol’s sex dream wasn’t something that would get him off, but even in his morning haze Seungcheol smirked in that way he did when he knew he was getting under Wonwoo’s skin.





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a little stuck on something I've been working on, so this happened.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, my sweet beta is incredibly busy, so any mistakes here are my own. (She's working TWO JOBS and is going to start med school soon if you can believe it ;~;)

Wonwoo woke up on his back with most of Seungcheol’s body thrown over his. He’d been too tired to walk out to the living room to his own bed (which happened most nights, if he were being completely honest). So he’d curled up against the wall while Seungcheol finished his match and fell asleep just as the mattress dipped next to him.

Wonwoo wasn’t surprised by the slight shift of Seungcheol’s hips against his thigh, or by the little groan next to his ear. Seungcheol was one of those people who woke up rock hard more often than not. He’d been that way as long as Wonwoo had known him. Most days they all woke up after a few hours of sleep, rushing to get ready and head to whatever schedule they had that day, and Seungcheol ignored his semi and threw the pent up energy into their activities instead.

They had a few days off between end of year performances and comeback preparations. The members had been making the most of their rest time, and Wonwoo was no exception. He’d done more gaming in the past few days than he had in months. It was nice, staying up as late as he wanted without having to worry about what he’d look like in pictures.

He carefully pressed his thigh closer to Seungcheol’s body, his mouth turning up at the corners when Seungcheol moaned unrestrained and pushed his hips more firmly against him. He was so sensitive like that: floating somewhere between dreaming and waking up. He liked fooling around with Seungcheol, especially in the morning. It was one reason he wasn’t upset when they’d ended up as roommates.

Wonwoo turned on his side, slipping out from under Seungcheol as carefully as he could. He ran a hand through Seungcheol’s hair a little fondly before sliding it down his bare chest.  Seungcheol’s eyebrows furrowed and he whined a little on his exhale, and Wonwoo felt something hot race down to his groin.

His hand trailed down a little more, over Seungcheol’s abdomen and around his navel, and Seungcheol’s hips stuttered forward again. His eyes finally fluttered open as Wonwoo traced his hip bones.

“Did you have a good dream, hyung?” Wonwoo asked, voice pitched low as he closed the space between their bodies. Seungcheol sucked in a breath as Wonwoo’s fingers teased under the waistband of his pants.

He nodded his head weakly and Wonwoo wasted no time slotting their lips together in a lazy, open mouthed kiss.

Seungcheol responded right away, moaning when Wonwoo’s tongue slipped into his mouth. He kissed Seungcheol slowly, pulling their bodies flush together, grinding against him just enough to make him shudder.

Wonwoo broke the kiss and slid his hand inside Seungcheol’s pants.

“Tell me about it.”

He tried to make it sound casual, like hearing about Seungcheol’s sex dream wasn’t something that would get him off, but even in his morning haze Seungcheol smirked in that way he did when he knew he was getting under Wonwoo’s skin.

Seungcheol panted hot between them when Wonwoo stroked over his cock. He was so hard already. Wonwoo had to shut his eyes for a moment to reign in his own desire.

“It was just sensations at first. Like- _ah_ -like I felt touches all over my skin,” Seungcheol started, his breath hitching when Wonwoo leaned in to bite at his neck. He slid his hand over Seungcheol’s cock, precum making it a little slick, and kept the pace slow as Seungcheol continued.

“Then it was Jihoon. He had me up against the wall. You know how he is.”

Wonwoo hummed an agreement as he moved on top of Seungcheol and made his way down his body, pulling the sheet over him as he went. He ignored the way Seungcheol stared at him until he couldn’t see him anymore, instead focusing his attention on what he’d been thinking about since he woke up to Seungcheol rutting against him.

Wonwoo pulled Seungcheol’s pants down just enough to free his cock, and he had to bite his lip to stifle a groan.

Nothing got him more worked up, more on edge, than sucking cock. He’d come from it once, thankfully with Jeonghan, who’d looked down at him a little star struck before coming so hard down his throat Wonwoo’s vision turned to static.

“He teased me the whole time- _god_ \- and he got that look,” Seungcheol gasped when Wonwoo licked the underside of his cock. “I knew I was in for it. Jihoon always pushes my buttons.”

Wonwoo hummed as he sucked the head of Seungcheol’s cock into his mouth. He could taste precum on his tongue, and his dick pulsed almost painfully in his pants. He wrapped one hand around Seungcheol’s base and stroked what wasn’t in his mouth. Seungcheol groaned and Wonwoo shuddered, fighting the urge to wrap a hand around himself.

“Jihoon always makes me beg for it. _Ah, fuck, Wonwoo._ ”

Seungcheol was panting, his hand finally snaking into Wonwoo’s hair, and he groaned at the feeling. He sunk down further, forcing himself to be careful because they started recording tomorrow. He tried to take his time, he really did, but Seungcheol was canting his hips up and Wonwoo’s dick pulsed every time Seungcheol hit the back of his throat.

“He pulled my hair and got me down on my knees,” Seungcheol gasped out, and Wonwoo had kind of forgotten that Seungcheol was supposed to be telling him about his dream. His voice was getting ragged, “He got that look again. I really thought he was going to give it to me, but then he started petting my hair.”

Wonwoo finally gave in. He took Seungcheol all the way, his eyes fluttering shut as he freed his aching dick from his pants and wrapped a hand around it. Seungcheol’s hand went tight in his hair, and god it was almost too much.

Seungcheol’s breathing went deep, every exhale just a string of _fuck fuck fuck_ and Wonwoo licked the underside of his cock before he had to come up for air.

“But Jihoon’s hands felt too gentle, and then it was you. You’re always too nice to me, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo felt Seungcheol pet his hair just a bit, and it sent another wave of arousal through him. He squeezed himself tight, trying to stave off the inevitable because he wanted to come with Seungcheol.

He stroked over Seungcheol’s spit slick cock, watched the way his hips bucked into his hand. The world suddenly got brighter, and Wonwoo squinted into the dim morning light to see Seungcheol drop the sheet off to the side.

“Wanna see you. What it does to you,” he panted out, eyes half lidded and hazy, and Wonwoo moaned outright and sunk his mouth back around Seungcheol’s cock. He could tell Seungcheol was close from the way he slid his other hand to the back of Wonwoo’s neck, and he shuddered and squeezed his own dick again.

Seungcheol fucked into his mouth and Wonwoo fought against the way his throat closed at the intrusion, the way a few tears slid down his cheek because _god_ if it wasn’t exactly what he needed. He dug a hand into Seungcheol’s hip when he needed to breathe, and he came up with a ragged gasp that had Seungcheol screwing his eyes shut with a groan.

“If you could see yourself right now. God, you’re wrecked,” Seungcheol ground out. Wonwoo could imagine. If he looked anything like he felt, dirty and flushed hot and seconds from coming, then he was definitely a sight.

“Don’t hold back, hyung, I _need_ -” Wonwoo’s voice was gravely, and he watched Seungcheol’s shoulders shake before sliding back onto his cock.

It was only a few more minutes, taking Seungcheol as deep as he could, tongue running against the slit as he came up, before Seungcheol was arching off the bed, his come painting the back of Wonwoo’s throat sticky and warm. Wonwoo worked his hand over himself faster, and before Seungcheol even finished he was groaning around him, spilling over his hand and onto the sheets.

Seungcheol ran his hand through Wonwoo’s hair as his body shook with aftershocks. He gave the head of Seungcheol’s cock one more lick before pulling off with a lewd little pop.

“Good morning,” Seungcheol said with a smirk as Wonwoo flopped on the bed next to him. He couldn’t help but grin, loose limbed and sated.

Wonwoo wasn’t one for post-sex cuddling, but Seungcheol always pulled him against his chest anyway. Wonwoo couldn’t say he hated the way Seungcheol planted a kiss against his collar bone and buried his head in his shoulder. He sighed and let his eyes slip shut, sleep pulling at him again. They’d have to get up eventually. It was Seungcheol’s turn to cook breakfast and soon enough someone would pound on their bedroom door, but for now he’d let himself drift. Seungcheol pulled Wonwoo in tighter and rubbed his face against his neck. Clingy.

“You think I can talk Mingyu into cooking?” Seungcheol asked softly before he finally untangled from Wonwoo and sat up. He stretched and Wonwoo _definitely_ didn’t look at the way his body arched prettily in the early morning light.

Wonwoo smirked. “If you can’t convince him I can always do it, but you’ll owe me hyung.”

Seungcheol slid off the bed and was almost to the door before he turned back to Wonwoo with a loaded smile, ghosting a finger across his bottom lip in a way that had Wonwoo off the bed and slipping on a shirt in record time.

“I’m sure I can think of a way to pay you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop writing about Wonu loving to give head? Probably not.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading!! I appreciate each and every one of you! 
> 
> Feel free to find me on twitter for more hyperfixations and extremely niche headcanons! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/tsukkitaeil) // [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/tsukkitaeil)


End file.
